Viviendo a traves de ti
by donita
Summary: fic basado en la pelii el rey leon 2 , con algunas adaptaciones , lean por fa :  , espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

VIVIENDO MI VIDA A TRAVES DE TI

Esta historia la inspiré en la película del rey león 2 , los personajes no me pertenecen .Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto . LA PELI TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE.

Sin más que agregar , disfrútenla …

CAPITULO 1 LA PRESENTACIÓN

En la villa oculta de la hoja , ese día había una celebración , ese día presentarían a la sucesora al trono , su nombre : Aika Uzumaki Hyuga , Aika con tan solo unos meses de edad era la hija de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga , ella sucedería el trono puesto que su padre era el actual rey .

-Querido pueblo de konoha , hoy presentamos a Aika Uzumaki Hyuga , la futura reina – exclamó Kiba alzando a la pequeña desde la torre hokague para que todos la miraran .

Todos los habitantes de konoha se inclinaron ante la pequeña , ante su futura reina .

Pasada la celebración Naruto y Hinata contemplaban a su pequeña bebé , quien descansaba plácidamente en su cuna .

-Juro que la protegeré , sobre todo la protegeré de los desterrados – susurró Naruto mientras recordaba aquel suceso que le hacía temer a los desterrados.

FLASHBACK

Naruto con tan solo tres años de edad corría buscando a su padre Minato Namizake , quien había sido secuestrado por Orochimaru , un ninja excepcional pero terriblemente cruel.

Al llegar a una vereda Naruto encontró a su padre en el piso , sin vida , y Orochimaru lo miraba con odio.

-¿Por qué?...-lloraba Naruto preguntando la razón de la muerte de su padre

´-Niño , mira te voy a explicar fácilmente , si tu padre muere , yo como segundo mejor ninja de toda la aldea , sería el nuevo rey , claro tu eres el sucesor pero eres un niño , así que la aldea no tendría más opción que nombrarme rey – dijo Orochimaru con sonrisa de satisfacción

-No permitiré que seas rey – gritó Naruto furioso

-Mira niño , si hablas te mataré , y si lo hago , ya no habrá sucesor , yo elegiré al que me plazca cuando sea el momento , así que no te atrevas a hablar – amenazó Orochimaru poniendo un kunai en el cuello de Naruto

Naruto tuvo miedo razón por la cual temió y calló la razón de la muerte de su padre , cuando por fin la rebeló ya tenía 20 años , logró enfrentar a Orochimaru , venciéndolo , sin embargo toda la aldea estaba en ruina por el gobierno de Orochimaru.

Poco a poco después de la muerte de Orochimaru la paz regresó a Konoha , pero el rencor de Naruto hacia Orochimaru , lo obligó a desterrar a sus seguidores a las afueras de la aldea.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Naruto no temas , todos la cuidaremos por siempre-consoló Hinata

Dichas estas palabras Naruto rodeó con sus brazos a Hinata mientras ambos acariciaban el cabello de la bebita.

8 AÑOS DESPUES

Una pequeña niñita con cabello rubio y ojos color azul claro salió corriendo desde la mansión hokague , sí en efecto esa niñita era Aika Uzumaki.

-Oye , oye ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa?- preguntó Naruto a su hija sujetándola del brazo

- A explorar ¿Dónde más? – contestó la niña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-De acuerdo , pero recuerda no te acerques a donde habitan los desterrados-ordenó Naruto soltando a su hija

-Claro , claro , ahora me voy! – respondió Aika ignorando completamente la orden de su papá

Naruto Uzumaki suspiró fuertemente y solo pensó "seguro que me ignoro por completo" , sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio pasar a Kiba y Shino a y claro Akamaru

-Oigan chicos vengan – ordenó el rubio

Kiba y Shino rápidamente fueron y escucharon la orden de Naruto

-Quiero que vigilen muy bien a Aika , y quiero que me digan que hace , por favor-

-Por favor Naruto , Aika es la hija de nuestra mejor amiga , la vigilaríamos aunque no nos lo pidieras – dicho esto los chicos desaparecieron en una nube de humo , dispuestos a buscar a la pequeña princesa.

En la frontera de la aldea de la hoja Aika Uzumaki estaba a punto de cruzar el limite de sus dominios , cuando de pronto…

-Aika Uzumaki , ¿Dónde crees que vas? – dijo Kiba con voz profunda

-EM , EM A ninguna parte – respondió Aika muy nerviosa

-Oh , bueno , ya es tarde , deberíamos volver , te invitó a comer – propuso Shino cargando a la niña en sus brazos

La pequeña Aika soltó una carcajada e inmediatamente un jutsu de transformación se deshizo , dejando un tronco en los brazos de Shino

-RA-YOS-pronunciaron ambos chicos resignándose a recibir un fuerte reclamó de Naruto

-Muy bien ahora que Kiba y Shino ya no me siguen , por fin iré a ver dónde viven los desterra…-la niña no pudo terminar la frase pues sintió que alguien la derribaba al suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Quién eres?

Aika , aun derribada en el suelo , observaba a la persona que la derribó , era un niño como de su edad.

-H-oo-la-pronunció la pequeña saludando al extraño con la mano

-ohh – lo siento , creí que era un conejo que podía cazar para la cena-sonrío el chico tomándole la mano a la pequeña para levantarla.

-Em , y dime ¿acaso eres un desterrado? , ¿Por qué vives aquí?-preguntó Aika

-No , mas bien si soy un desterrado , pero no se por qué lo soy – contestó el niño con una expresión muy triste en su rostro

-OH, no importa lo que seas , me caes bien , así que podemos conocernos : yo me llamo Aika Uzumaki Hyuga-

-Bueeno tienes razón yo soy Yuuta, encantado de conocerte , oye ¿quieres ir a saltar árboles nos puede servir de entrenamiento-río Yuuta

-Claro , será genial-accedió la niña tomando de la mano a Yuuta

Tres horas mas tarde Aika y Yuuta descansaban en la copa de un árbol , después de haber escalado decenas de arboles

-Sabes Aika , eres genial , creo que seremos amigos para siempre-dijo Yuuta poniendo su mano en el hombro de Aika

-Si , yo también – suspiró Aika apoyándose suavemente en el chico.

Durante muchos años Aika y Yuuta pasaban todo el día juntos , cada vez se querían mas , se habían vuelto totalmente inseparables.

Un mal día Naruto decidió que ya era momento de que su hija entrenara ninjutsu , como futura reina debía ser la mejor shinobi , así que desde ese momento Sasukese convirtió en su sensei , por supuesto Aika ya no tendría tiempo de salir con Yuuta.

En la ultima salida , fue la despedida , la mas dolorosa en la vida de ambos Aika derramaba cientos de lagrimas , Yuuta solo la abrazaba , tratando de consolarla , a pesar de que los dos tenían 12 años , sentían como si estuvieran al borde de la muerte , como si en el momento que se separaran la vida fuera simplemente vacía ya nada tenía sentido , o al menos eso pensaban.

-No me importa lo que diga mi padre, el no sabe que yo salgo contigo , el cree que salgo a jugar yo sola , no me importa lo que me ordenó , yo te quiero a ti- lloraba Aika sobre los hombros del muchacho.

-Aika , por favor , también te quiero , eres lo que mas quiero en todo el mundo pero por eso , quiero que entrenes ninjutsu , por que a pesar de lo que dijiste yo sé que es tu sueño, ser la mejor ninja , por eso necesito que me prometas que vas a obedecer a tu papá , vas a entrenar duro y serás la mejor ninja-convenció Yuuta girando suavemente a la chica para mirarla a los ojos

-Tienes razón es mi sueño , pero no quiero dejarte … -

-Aika , eso no va a pasar yo siempre te voy a querer , pero necesito que me lo prometas-

-De acuerdo , te lo prometo – acepto la chica abrazándose al cuello de Yuuta

Ambos permanecieron así , abrazados , ese era el ultimo día que se veían pero aun así sabían que siempre vivirían el uno en el otro , siempre estarían presentes en sus corazones.

11 años después

Yuuta quien ya contaba con 23 años de edad , recordaba a su amiga Aika , esa chica que amaba en secreto , pues está de más decir que amar a la hija del hokague , futura reina de Konoha , cuando se vivía entre desterrados era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte.

%%%%%%%%%%%

-¡Aika Uzumaki!-gritó un pelinegro de nombre Sasuke Uchiha al mirar su reloj y ver que era la hora de entrenamiento

Inmediatamente salió una jovencita de 23 años con hermoso pelo rubio , ojos azules y piel blanquecina.

-Oh perdón sensei!-gritó igual de fuerte la jovencita tomando su bolso.

-Ash , solo muévete , baka…-ordenó Sasuke con tono es que no quisiera a Aika , al contrario la adoraba tanto como a su hijo que tenía con Sakura , Itachi . Pero bueno digamos que a él no se le daba ser expresivo con sus sentimientos

Una vez partieron , comenzaron su entrenamiento habitual lanzar kunais , tiro al blanco , juunken e incluso como contrarrestar el sharingan

Cuando su entrenamiento se vio concluido Sasuke ofreció a Aika llevarla a su casa , ella dijo que no era necesario ,así que tomo el sendero que iba por la vereda a la torre hokague.

%%%%%%%%%%%

-Yuuta , hijo mío , ven aquí – sonó una voz profunda llamando al joven , esa voz era nada más y nada menos que la de Kabuto Yakushi el nuevo líder de los desterrados , aprendiz de Orochimaru y padre de Yuuta , el mismo hombre que tenía planeada la venganza mas cruel en contra del hokague , en contra del culpable de toda su ruina y desgracia.

-¿Qué pasa padre?-

-Hijo , tu bien sabes que Naruto Uzumaki es la causa de todo lo que nos ha pasado , por eso debe pagar donde más le duele , en su hija-

Yuuta sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y su corazón se desvanecía , sabia que esa joven no era otra más que Aika , la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo.

-Pero padre , ella no es culpable de nada por favor no le hagas daño , ella no nos ha hecho nada-rogaba Yuuta

-No , no te preocupes yo no la voy a lastimar , tu si lo harás , te ordenó que hagas lo necesario , quiero a esa niña muerta la próxima semana , es todo – concluyó Kabuto dándole la espalda a su hijo

Yuuta al oír esto no pudo más , simplemente se echó a llorar ,no podía concebir la idea de asesinar a Aika , pero también sabia que si desobedecía a su padre , el asesinado seria él . pues a pesar de que Kabuto era su padre , era una persona terriblemente fría que no dudaría en asesinarlo en caso de que se atreviera a no cumplir sus ordenes.

Resignado , partió hacia la vereda que llega a la torre hokague , lo único que se le ocurria era ir ahí raptar a la princesa , y asesinarla en algún prado , posiblemente ni siquiera pasaría de los guardias de la mansión hokague pero no le importaba así por lo menos no tendría que hacerle daño a Aika.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que un peso le caía encima , volteó hacia arriba y ahí estaba una hermosa chica de ojos azules

-¿Qué demonios , me harías el maldito favor de fijarte por donde vas?-gruño muy molesto el chico , simplemente sus nervios ya no daban para más.

-Lo siento mucho , señor-contestó muy apenada Aika .Su carácter no era como el de su padre últimamente se había vuelto mas como el de su madre.

Yuuta miro sus hermosos ojos azules y al fin la reconoció , conmovido por su disculpa la ayudó a levantarse , le sonrío

-¡Aika!, lo siento wow , estas gigante ¡Cuánto tiempo!-

-Lo sé por Dios no sabes cuanto te extrañe , once años sin verte!, Yuuta – contestó Aika lanzándose a sus brazos

Yuuta correspondió su abrazo e incluso la levanto por los aires haciéndola girar .

-Apuesto a que ahora eres la ninja mas genial de toda Konoha- aseguro Yuuta

-Bueno tenia que cumplir mi promesa-susurró Aika

-Bueeno y que te parece si saltamos árboles , ya sabes para recordar viejos tiempos , invitó el muchacho

-Claro , como la primera vez que nos vimos – accedió Aika tomando del brazo al muchacho

Repitiendo costumbres del pasado treparon durante horas , a las 10:00 pm en punto se detuvieron.

-Uff , me cansé , pero hoy ha sido uno de los días mas felices que he tenido en once años , pero ahora ya es tarde , debo irme , pero ahora que ya cumplí mi promesa , ¿si podemos vernos verda?-pregunto Aika con ojos suplicantes

-por supuesto – río Yuuta

-Bueno entonces hasta pronto-se despidió Aika besando dulcemente la mejilla del chico

-Te quiero –suspiro Yuuta al verla alejarse

"Que curioso se supone que debo asesinarla y despreciarla pero en vez de eso estoy enamorándome cada vez mas de ella , debo estar enloqueciendo" pensaba Yuuta poniendo su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo su palpitar , el palpitar que sabía que ahora era solo de Aika.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 CONFESIONES

Al llegar a la torre hokague , Aika Uzumaki encendió las luces con cautela , pues su padre seguramente la obligaría a tirar sus tripas a la basura si la veía llegar a esa hora.

Lentamente se dirigió a su cuarto , para su mala suerte tropezó con una silla en medio del pasillo , cayó bruscamente al piso y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido , el mismo que oyó su padre e inmediatamente bajo.

-¡Aika Uzumaki! , ¿no sabes que hora es?-¡demonios!, ¿Dónde estabas?-gritó furioso Naruto al ver a su hija tendida en el piso con su ropa cubierta de tierra

-papá es-to pues estaba entrenando con Sasuke-sensei-fingió la chica levantándose del suelo

-¡No mientas! , Sasuke me llamo hace dos horas preguntando por ti , olvidaste tus kunai en la vereda-siguió Naruto gritando con desesperación

-De acuerdo, diré la verdad , estaba con un chico que vive en las afueras de la aldea . Se llama Yuuta-contesto Aika entre tartamudeos

-¿afueras?, Aika escúchame bien no quiero que vuelvas a verlo jamas.¿Entendiste?-habló Naruto un poco mas calmado. Pero aun así no podía creer que un seguidor de Orochimaru tuviera relación con su hija . Se imaginó lo peor.

-Pe-e-e-ro papá – interrumpió Aika echándose a llorar –yo en verdad lo quiero-

En medio de todo esto llegó Hinata quien aún no había bajado de la habitación

-Hija debes entender , a tu padre-consoló tiernamente la Hyuuga a su conocía la razón del rechazo de Naruto , pero también comprendía el dolor de su hija.

Sin decir palabra Aika salió corriendo de su casa , era muy tarde y no sabía a donde ir , solo quería salir de ahí.

Naruto salió tras ella pero Hinata lo detuvo . Su hija necesitaba estar sola.

Mientras tanto Yuuta conversaba con su padre Kabuto

-Hijo mio , tu sabes cuanto daño nos hizo ese Uzumaki , sabes bien que si no terminamos con su hija , serás un traidor para mi ¿verdad?-

-pero padre , dime , debe haber una razón por la cual odias tanto a Naruto ¿Por qué no me la dices? , además sea cual sea la razón ; Aika no es culpable de nada , ¿Por qué quieres acabar con ella?-cuestionó Yuuta

-Yuuta , lo único que debes saber es que Naruto nos hizo desterrados , nos convirtió en traidores , mira a tu alrededor , ¿te gusta no tener nada mientras ellos tienen decenas de cosas?-

-claro que no-

-pues todo eso puedes agradecérselo a todos ellos-

"Umm , no se que voy a hacer , si mi corazón le pertenece a Aika , pero también ella es la persona que debo eliminar " pensó Yuuta saliendo de casa

Quiso pensar mejor las cosas así que salió a la calle , no llevaba mucho caminando cuando vio de nuevo la misma cara de hace unas Aika venía con sus ojos llorosos e hinchados , incluso llevaba la misma ropa sucia con que había saltado los árboles.

Yuuta se acercó a ella mirándola con extrañeza

-Aika ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó muy preocupado

-Mi mi padre dice que no debo verte pero dime ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? –lloró desesperada lanzándose a sus brazos .-Yuuta yo sé que no somos tan cercanos y que apenas nos volvimos a rencontrar pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir un amor especial por ti , siento que ¡te amo!-

-Aika , yo también siento algo por ti , también te amo , todo este tiempo que no nos vimos solo hizo que te adorara aún mas . Te quiero proteger siempre , por eso debo decirte algo – Tu padre , nos convirtió en desterrados , por él a diario padecemos hambre y miserias , por eso no puedes estar conmigo , tu papá teme que te haga algo en venganza por lo que él nos hizo-

-Eso no es verdad , no lo harías ¿o si?-preguntó temerosa Aika apartándose de Yuuta

-Aika yo yo , solo sigo ordenes , de verdad te amo , pero debo hacerlo , por eso ahora tienes que irte , corre lejos de aquí , vete a casa , hazlo ahora y no favor aléjate de mí , antes de que mi sed de venganza me consuma , no quiero lastimarte , vete por favor-afirmó Yuuta besando la frente de Aika y echándose a correr hacía su casa

La Uzumaki se quedó ahí parada , sin decir palabra , solo pensó en Yuuta , en lo que le había dicho, su mente estaba totalmente confundida , no sabia lo que pasaba , solo atinó a irse a su casa a preguntarle a su padre ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Yuuta para desterrarlo?

Al llegar a su casa el cielo ya comenzaba a aclarar entró por la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres.

Hinata aun yacía al lado de Naruto , él en cambio no había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche. Cuando vio entrar a su hija se levantó bruscamente despertando a Hinata , quien también se levantó.

-Aika , hija ¿ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Hinata mirando a su hija

-No mamá .La verdad es que regresé por que necesito que me den una explicación ¿Por qué diablos desterraron a Yuuta? ¿Quién rayos se creen para condenarlo?- rufunfuño Aika golpeando su mano contra la pared

-¡Aika ni si quiera te imaginas el por que son desterrados , ni si quiera imaginas lo que esos malditos me hicieron-reclamó Naruto

-Padre , necesito saber que hizo , sabes yo lo amo , por favor dame la oportunidad de decidir , no me obligues a aceptar algo que yo no quiero – suplicó Aika a su padre

-Naruto , debes decirle ella merece saber , es nuestra hija-intervino Hinata

-Muy bien Aika , ya que tanto quieres saberlo te lo voy a contar – comenzó naruto dando un gigantesco suspiro

-Cuando yo era pequeño , tu abuelo Minato fue asesinado por Orochimaru , ese tipo hizo eso para usurpar su poder . Lo hizo , en su reinado destrozó esta aldea , saqueó y asesinó a muchos aldeanos .Me obligó a renunciar a mi puesto , amenazó con matarme cuando apenas era un niño , pude volver a mi puesto legitimo , pero el me hizo mucho daño a mí y a mi familia , murió hace unos años , después de su muerte desterré a sus familiares y seguidores , eso fue para proteger a la población de la aldea . Lo último que supe es que Kabuto , se había vuelto su nuevo líder , el y su hijo planean vengarse en nuestra contra , ¿Ahora lo entiendes?-

-Aun así , a pesar de todo eso . Yo sé que Yuuta no me haría daño , el me ama , el no es culpable de nada , el me ama , el no asesino a el abuelo Minato-reclamó Aika molesta

Naruto no pudo contener sus lagrimas , todo este tiempo mantuvo el secreto , jamás lo había revelado , ya era mucho tiempo de silencio . Hinata sabía que su familia estaba desmoronándose , pero no podía hacer nada , ni su hija ni su esposo cederían a su dolor . Ambos tenían ese carácter uzumaki tan adorable y tan implacable.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 NUNCA TE DEJARÉ

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio Aika salió de la habitación de sus padres y de la casa. Ignorando completamente a sus padres

Decidió olvidar lo que le habían dicho Yuuta y su padre , simplemente seguiría a su corazón . Por esto se dirigió a la vereda donde había rencontrado a Yuuta , esperaba verlo ahí . Estuvo durante horas esperando que apareciera , por casualidad o por destino , su gran amor.

Pasadas 3 horas vio pasar a Yuuta , hizo un jutsu de transformación , convirtiéndose en un árbol , mientras el chico pasaba lo atrapó con sus ramas , de pronto solo tuvo un tronco , el chico también era muy hábil.

-Aika , por Dios , te trasformaste en árbol y se te olvido transformar tu falda-río fuertemente Yuuta

-Claro , claro y eso que ¿acaso nunca habías visto un árbol con falda? – río igual de fuerte Aika

-Oye! , nadie ríe mas fuerte que yo!-bromeó Yuuta lanzándose contra Aika , derribándola al suelo

-Y nadie se ríe de mis jutsus – gritó Aika colocándose sobre Yuuta

Yuuta al mirarla sobre su pecho y contemplar su hermoso rostro , sus ojos reflejados en los de él , la besó acariciando sus cabellos admirando ese ángel caído del cielo que ahora él gozaba.

Pasado un largo momento de besos y caricias dulces Aika tuvo una idea:

-Huyamos , dejemos todo , iniciemos nuestra familia , nuestro clan , por favor llévame contigo , nunca me dejes-

-de acuerdo , vámonos solo debo ir por mi dinero ahorrado y algunas cosas- asintió Yuuta , yéndose a su casa

Aika acompaño a Yuuta a su casa , ubicada en las afueras de la aldea . Cuando llegaron Aika sintió un fuerte mareo , de pronto se vio desmayada

Yuuta quiso levantarla pero un enmascarado la tomó por la cintura y le puso un kunai en el cuello.

-¡Suéltala! ¡Ahora!-exigió Yuuta furioso

-justo como esperaba de ti hijito , eres más débil y estúpido de lo que creí – se burló Kabuto colocando a Aika junto a él , tomándola de los brazos del enmascarado

-Muy bien hijito , tu sabes lo que debo hacer , y después de ella sigues tú-rugió Kabuto afilando un kunai

-¡No por favor!¡no la lastimes!-rogaba Yuuta con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

-Eres débil hijo – río Kabuto colocando el kunai en el cuello de Aika , estaba a punto de deslizarlo por el frágil cuello de la uzumaki , cuando de pronto una figura amarilla arrebató a Aika de sus brazos

Yuuta se quedo paralizado solo reacciono cuando sintió la mano de Hinata en su hombro.

-Tranquilo , no pasa nada –consoló Hinata al muchacho

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y observo el enfrentamiento que estaba por comenzar.

Naruto furioso por el intento de asesinato contra su hija , la coloco entre las hierbas del suelo y se preparó para el combate . Yuuta trató de ir a recogerla pero Naruto se lo impidió.

-Muy bien señor hokague , quiero ver que es lo que hace con estos dos , uno es mi hijo y la otra la suya , bueno supongo que por obvias razones usted debe condenar a su hija a un encierro permanente , pero le vuelvo a plantear el trato: si usted me da una parte del territorio de la aldea , nosotros no nos volveremos a acercar a usted , su familia ni su reino – dijo Kabuto con expresión fanfarrona

-Nunca venderé a mi reino ni a la población de él , yo no soy ningún cobarde , a mi hija la cuido yo, y en cuanto a ti chico – dijo Naruto señalando a Yuuta-no te quiero cerca de mi hija , yo esperaba ver en ti un poco de valentía por defenderla , veo que eres un pequeño cobarde traidor , aléjate de ella , no quiero matarte-dicho esto Naruto tomó a Aika por la cintura , desapareciendo en una nube de humo junto con Hinata.

-Muy bien hijito , creo que sobra decirte que ya no eres bienvenido en mi casa , por supuesto que contigo perdí una buena oportunidad de matar a esa niña , pero hallaré otra forma-concluyó Kabuto desapareciendo

"Genial , supongo que ahora comeré pasto" suspiro Yuuta dirigiéndose a algún lugar en medio de la nada

Aika Uzumaki despertó arropada en su cama , se levantó y trató de abrir la puerta , estaba cerrada, se dirigió a la ventana y también estaba cerrada. Miró a través de ella , pudo observar el día soleado , había dormido mucho.

Seguramente sus papás la habían encerrado antes de salir a trabajar.

Por supuesto ella también era muy inteligente , con su junken (que le había enseñado su madre años atrás) derribó la puerta.

Con mucha cautela salió de su casa , de nuevo se dirigió a la vereda en que siempre se topaba con Yuuta , cuando llegó a ella vio a su amado tirado en el suelo tiritando de frio , corrió hasta donde estaba y colocó sus manos bajo su cabeza.

-Aika ¿Qué haces aquí? , tu papá te matará si te ve conmigo , por favor vuelve a casa , no quiero que nadie te lastime- susurró Yuuta con una voz apenas audible , estaba tan cansado que le costaba mucho hablar

-Yuuta , jamás podría dejarte y menos así , te vuelvo a repetir que te amo , no te voy a dejar- afirmó Aika levantando al chico poniéndolo sobre su hombro.

Caminó Aika Uzumaki , con Yuuta en hombros caminaba trabajosamente hasta un pequeño camino que llevaba directo a la aldea de la arena , los dos trataban de soportar el frio , cuando al fin lograron llegar fueron recibidos por el kazekague , Gaara , el cual se sorprendió mucho por su visita.

-Pequeña Aika , ¿Qué haces aquí?¿y tu padre?¿quien es este chico?-preguntó Gaara impaciente

-Tio Gaara son muchas preguntas , primero me escapé de casa , segundo mi padre no sabe nada y tercero este chico es Yuuta y bueno es es es el amor de mi vida-explicó Aika sonrojándose notoriamente

Gaara solo mantenía la boca muy abierta , no podía creer todo eso . Al ver a ese pobre chico tan malherido y cansado ordenó que lo condujeran a una habitación. En cuanto a Aika , hizo que enviaran una paloma mensajera a Konoha , informando a Naruto de toda la situación.

-Pequeña Aika ¿se puede saber que piensas hacer ahora con todo este show? , mira yo sé que tu padre a veces tiene una cabeza muy hueca , pero algunas veces tiene razón . Ahora dime ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que tu y este chico hallan tenido que huir?-cuestionó Gaara

-Tio Gaara , la verdad es que Yuuta es un desterrado , lo exiliaron de la aldea antes de nacer simplemente por ser él . Mi padre ordenó que todos los que hubieran tenido relación con Orochimaru fueran exiliados , aunque no tuvieran culpa alguna-Aika trató de calmar su euforia, no lo logró , muchas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules.

-¡pero dime que culpa tiene él! Y yo , mi padre dijo que Orochimaru asesinó a mi abuelo ,eso paso hace mucho tiempo , además Yuuta también fue desterrado por su propio padre , por que no quiso asesinarme-

-A ver Aika , vamos por parte , ¿Cómo que asesinarte?

-su padre era el asistente de Orochimaru , Kabuto , él le ordeno a Yuuta que me asesinara , íbamos a escapar hace tres días , pero su padre nos tendió una trampa , él intento asesinarme , Yuuta no se movió , el que me salvo fue mi padre , hoy desperté en mi cama con las puertas y ventanas cerradas , las abrí con el junken , logre escapar , corrí a buscar a Yuuta y lo encontré tirado en el frio , lo cargue en mi hombro y lo traje hasta acá , en el camino me contó lo del destierro y su padre-

-Ahora entiendo , pero aun así supongo que debes regresar , en caso de que algo se complique sabes que tienes mi apoyo e incluso ese chico lo tiene , si dices que te ama tanto-afirmó Gaara abrazando a la Uzumaki

-Gracias Tío Gaara-

Mientras tanto en Konoha…

Naruto había recibido ya la paloma mensajera de la arena.

-Naruto , calmate-pedía Hinata al mirar a su esposo con esa expresión tan furiosa en sus ojos

-calmarme,¿Cómo puedo calmarme? , nuestra hija está perdida , no no está perdida , ella escapó ¡maldicion!-bufó Naruto golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Aika.

De regreso en la arena…

-Amor , Aika – pronunció débilmente Yuuta envuelto en las sabanas

Necesitaba esta con ella un momento , se sentía tan cobarde por no haberla defendido , se sentía un maldito traidor de la única persona que le había dado su amor sincero , un amor que ni su propio padre pudo darle , todo por una venganza.

Cuando Aika entró a la habitación se sentó al lado del muchacho.

-Yuuta , debemos regresar a Konoha , no podemos seguir huyendo , además tú y yo tenemos un deber con nuestras familias-afirmó Aika

-de que hablas ¿Qué deber?-preguntó Yuuta muy confundido

-El deber de hacerlos cambiar , de darles una oportunidad de perdonar , yo con mi padre , que pueda perdonar el asesinato de mi abuelo , que entienda que eso ya pasó , que ya no envenene mas su alma ni su corazón con odio , y tu con tu padre el que pueda entender a mi papá , pueda entender su dolor , que pueda ver a tráves de todo el dolor que mi padre alberga-

-Tienes razón , no podemos dejar que ese odio siga creciendo , tenemos que ayudar a que eso cambie , que nuestro amor sea el lazo que pueda romper el odio- asintió Yuuta posando sus manos en las de Aika.

-Además tu no eres culpable , tú eres muy noble y por eso te amo-concluyó Aika besando la mejilla del chico.

Al día siguiente…

-Gracias tío Gaara , por tu hospitalidad-se despidió dando un corto abrazo a Gaara

-No hay de que , recuerda venir cuando nazca mi pequeño Haku , Matsuri y yo te esperamos-

-OH , claro tu también chico , recuerda cuidar bien a mi sobrina , en este tiempo he visto tu nobleza- se despidió Gaara dando la mano a Yuuta , el cual la apretó y junto con Aika partieron hacia Konoha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Al llegar a konoha ,Aika partió a su hogar y Yuuta al suyo , ambos tratarían de convencer a sus padres de su próximo casamiento.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 ABRIENDO CORAZONES

Al son que todo esto pasaba Aika ya había llegado a su casa, rápidamente se dispuso a hablar con su padre.

-Padre , dime no crees que todo será mas fácil cuando perdones a los desterrados , todo será mejor , ellos no tienen culpa alguna, por favor te ruego que lo entiendas y los perdones , por favor , por mi – rogó Aika llorando amargamente

-Hijita , tu no entiendes lo mucho que duele todo lo que pase , no puedo hacer algo así , ni siquiera por ti – contestó Naruto dándole la espalda a su hija ; a ningún padre le gustaba ver llorar a su pequeña , pero esta vez el hokague no se sentía capas de darle consuelo a su hija

-Pero padre , piensa en todo lo que han sufrido ellos , pagando por algo que no hicieron , sufriendo hambre y deshonra , sobre todo Yuuta , sufriendo entre el rencor de su padre y el tuyo-

-Naruto , ella tiene razón ellos no tienen culpa alguna , son tan victimas como tú , además él ama a tu hija-argumentó Hinata

-Muy bien , le daré una oportunidad de probar cuanto te ama , vayamos con los desterrados a ver si es capas de dejarlos por ti-accedió Naruto saliendo de la mansión hokague

Yuuta aun no podía entrar a los dominios de su padre , no sabia que hacer , tenia mucho miedo ; no sabia si enfrentar a su padre o simplemente huir con Aika , no , no podía hacer algo tan bajo , tenia que ser valiente , por Aika

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de entre los árboles apareció su amada Aika

-Amor , ¿ya has hablado con tu padre?-preguntó Yuuta abrazándola

-claro , ¿y tu…-Aika no pudo terminar la frase pues sintió como un gas venenoso entraba a sus pulmones , haciéndola caer.

De entre los árboles apareció Kabuto con una expresión maligna y asesina en su rostro.

-Vaya , vaya , pero si no eres tan inútil después de todo hijito , como sea ya es tarde , aun sigues desterrado , ahora muévete-ordenó Kabuto lanzando un cuchillo al pecho de la princesa Aika

El cuchillo estuvo a punto de perforar el pecho de la joven , Yuuta se interpuso segundos antes de que llegara a ella , clavándose el afilado chuchillo directo en el pecho del noble muchacho.

-Idiota-rugió Kabuto alejándose de ahí

Inmediatamente llegó Naruto quien había estado pensando en que prueba le pondría a Yuuta , había recibido un informe de lo ocurrido con Aika y Yuuta

-O por Dios – gritó Naruto al ver esa escena , tomo a su hija en los brazos y mando traer al cuerpo medico comandado por Sakura para darle atención al pobre chico tan malherido

/

Dos días después

Yuuta aun dormía en esa incomoda cama de hospital .Su estado era grave , el cuchillo en su pecho había causado una seria hemorragia.

Aika se mantenía a su lado , temerosa por la vida de su amado , tenia su mano entrelazada en la suya , lo apretaba con fuerza , queriéndolo reconfortar , lo amaba y ahora él le había dado la prueba de su amor : le había salvado la vida.

Entre quejidos Yuuta despertó

-A-i-k-a , ¿es-t-a-s b-ie-n?-balbuceó debilmente

-¿Es broma? , tu me salvaste , te amo , lo lamento te juro que jamás voy a volver a ponerte en peligro- gritó Aika soltando pequeñas lagrimas

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo estremecerse , al otro lado de ella yacía una figura masculina , era Naruto , al escuchar un adelante se introdujo en el cuarto.

-Señor hokague-dijo Yuuta tratando de levantarse

-oh no , por favor no lo hagas-pidió Naruto recostándolo por los hombros

-En todo caso el que debe respetar al otro soy yo , primero te pido perdón por todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa y tu en lugar de vengarte salvaste la vida de mi hija por eso te estoy eternamente agradecido , lo mas importante : ahora estoy completamente seguro del amor que le tienes a mi hija, por eso te otorgo el permiso para que te cases con ella- añadió Naruto sonriendo

La cara de Aika y Yuuta parecía iluminarse como una lámpara

-Ahora hijo , te importaría que te abrazara? –

-No , no , por favor hágalo señor hokague-accedió Yuuta conmovido

Naruto se acercó a él lo rodeó con sus brazos y le susurro al oído:

-Gracias por hacerme entender el valor de olvidar , gracias a tu humildad , gracias a ti mi hija sigue con vida , ya no guardo rencor en mi corazón , ahora descanso , gracias a ti ya no soy un monstruo de odio y rencor-

Yuuta solo sonrió de oreja a oreja , la nueva familia que estaba por conformarse conversó durante varias horas.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 REENCONTRANDOME A MI MISMO

Tres meses después…

En la aldea de Konoha nada se había sabido de Kabuto . La boda de la princesa Aika y el nuevo asistente del hokague , Yuuta , estaba próxima a celebrarse , toda la población estaba a fueras de la aldea . A las 8 en punto apareció una bella chica de blanco acompañada de su padre, el hokague.

Yuuta últimamente se había hecho muy amigo de Shikaru (hijo de Shikamaru y Temari) , y de Itachi (hijo de Sasuke y Sakura) , ellos fueron sus padrinos de boda , en cuanto a las madrinas las elegidas fueron Inoiry (la bella hija de Sai e Ino) , Kira (la hija de Kiba) , Syrin (hija de Shino) , por supuesto la principal de todas fue su mejor amiga Jakin (hija de Kankuro).

Ese día todo fue felicidad , los enamorados se casaron como lo que eran : la pareja que cambio el destino de sus familias. Bueno casi , el padre de Yuuta faltaba . A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, Yuuta aún albergaba amor por su padre , después de todo era el hombre que la dio la vida

Pasados dos años una nueva alegría llegó para konoha , la princesa Aika y su esposo Yuuta se habían convertido en padres de un pequeño bebé.

-Aika , ahora que nació nuestro hijito ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlo?-preguntó Yuuta cargando a su pequeño entre sus brazos

-No lo se amor , que te parece Kabuto , como tu padre-

-De veras ¿podemos llamarlo como mi padre?-sonrió conmovido por el noble gesto de su esposa

-Por supuesto – sonrió Aika acomodándose el cabello

Aika conocía bien el amor que guardaba Yuuta a su padre , además de nombrar a su bebé así era buena idea , el representaría el absoluto perdón del odio y del rencor.

Así llegó el día del bautizo del pequeño Kabuto , en los brazos de Aika el pequeño jugueteaba con las manos de su padre , quien estaba al lado.

Naruto y Hinata no cabían en si de la felicidad , ahora tenían un nieto y su hija estaba mas feliz que nunca al lado del noble Yuuta

Todos reían y conversaban , pero de pronto se vio interrumpida cuando de entre las sombras apareció una figura masculina de cabello plateado , era Kabuto.

Naruto al verlo corrió hacia su hija , quien aun cargaba al bebé , hábilmente abrazo a ambos interponiéndose entre ellos y Kabuto.

Yuuta dio dos pasos adelante hasta quedar frente a frente con su padre.

-¿A que has venido? , te pido por favor que no te atrevas a lastimar a mi familia-habló Yuuta con voz firme

-Hijo mio , no vengo a atacar a nadie , ¿sabes? Este tiempo que no has estado conmigo me di cuenta de que me haces falta , que te amo , no lo vi antes por que estaba obsesionado con mi venganza , lo siento hijo , perdóname por favor por haberte lastimado , perdóname , se que no merezco tu perdón , pero aun así te suplico que me perdones-suplicó Kabuto inclinando la cabeza frente a su hijo

-padre , es raro , la verdad es que a pesar de todo no te guardo rencor , entiendo que tu dolor te embargo demasiado , ven – exclamó Yuuta tomando del brazo a su padre –Hay alguien que quiero presentarte-

Ambos caminaron hacia Aika , Naruto la soltó un poco para que pudiera quedar de frente con Kabuto

-Padre ella es Aika mi esposa , y él es Kabuto mi hijo-presentó Kabuto a su familia con expresión de felicidad.

-tu h-i-jo , m-i n-iee-to , Kabuto ¿mi nombre? – tartamudeó Kabuto , no podía creer que el fuera el padre de alguien tan bondadoso como Yuuta.

-¿puedo cargarlo?-

-si , ¿Por qué no?- contestó Aika poniendo al pequeño en los brazos de su abuelo

Kabuto lo meció dulcemente en sus brazos , ver aquel pequeño había emblandecido aun mas su corazón , por fin comenzaba a sentir la verdadera felicidad.

Poco a poco la fiesta regresó a la normalidad todos seguían festejando el bautizo del pequeño Kabuto , todos llenos de sonrisas y felicidad , disfrutando de la nueva familia que acababa de conformarse , tal vez no era del todo de sangre , pero si de amor.


	7. Chapter 7

EPILOGO

Un apurado Yuuta llamaba a su inquieto hijo , pues había acordado llevarlo al parque y volver al trabajo a las 4:00 pm , pues no , ya eran las 5:30 y Kabuto aun no se dignaba a aparecer de entre los arbustos del parque.

-Hijo , por favor sal-gritaba un poco molesto Yuuta , su hijo ya tenia 7 años y sobre todo era tan idéntico a sus abuelos : igual de travieso , inquieto y noble que Naruto e igualmente el pequeño poseía el mismo cabello plateado de Kabuto.

-Papá por favor , déjame jugar un poco mas – pidió el pequeño Kabuto jalando la manga de su padre

-Bueeno , solo un momento-contestó Yuuta resignado

Aika había decidido llevarle su comida a su esposo e hijo , después de llevar a su pequeña Yaika a la casa de su mejor amiga Jakin , para que jugara con la hija de ella , Kimi.

Cuando llegó al parque su esposo corrió hacia ella con expresión asustada

-Mi vida ¿Por qué te fuerzas? , ahora en tu estado no debes hacer esfuerzo – dijo Yuuta acariciando el abultado vientre de la Uzumaki , ella esperaba a su tercer hijo , ya tenia 6 meses , seria un niño , al que probablemente llamarían Minato.

-solo les traje esta comida- se defendió Aika tomando una bolsa dándosela a Yuuta

-Gracias amor , ahora llevaré a Kabuto a casa de mi papá , van a entrenar taijutsu – afirmó Yuuta besando el vientre y la mejilla de Aika , ella le acarició suavemente la barbilla y lo besó.

-De acuerdo , yo pasaré mas tarde por Yaika , nos vemos en la noche-

-Si , cuídate mucho mi vida-se despidió Yuuta alzando y colocando sobre sus hombros a Kabuto

-Adiós mami – se despidió igualmente el pequeño Kabuto lanzando un beso a su madre.

En la casa de Kabuto

-Hola hijo , ¿Cómo están tu , Aika y los chicos?-saludó Kabuto recibiendo a su hijo

-Bien gracias papá , te traje a Kabuto para que entrenen , ¿esta bien si paso por él a las 8:00pm? –

-Claro hijo , porque a las 9:30 voy a jugar shogi a casa de Naruto

-De acuerdo , gracias papá- se despidió Yuuta bajando al pequeño de sus hombros y dándole un corto abrazo

-Portate bien , ehh!- advirtió Yuuta a su hijo , alejándose de ahí

Dicho esto Yuuta salió de la casa de su padre , quien ya no vivía en las afueras de la aldea , ahora vivía a dos cuadras de la torre hokague.

-Abuelito , he mejorado mucho mis técnicas , ¡incluso ahora te puedo ganar a ti y a él abuelo Naruto-desafió Kabuto sonriendo maliciosamente

-Por favor si eres solo un bebé-río Kabuto lanzándose a su nieto acariciando sus plateados cabellos.

Así los años transcurrieron los hijos de AIKA Y YUUTA crecieron , pasados muchos años Naruto y Hinata murieron , también Kabuto . Aika y Yuuta tomaron su lugar , gobernando con amor y bondad , al llegar la hora de partir , sus hijos los sucedieron , conservando el amor y la bondad de sus padres , transmitiéndola de generación en generación.

Aun así , a pesar de los años todos recordarían por siempre la hazaña de Naruto Uzumaki , Kabuto, Yuuta y Aika , CUATRO héroes que lograron perdonar , héroes que transformaron las cenizas en hermosas flores , gracias a transformar su odio por amor.

Aquí termina el fic , espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi …

Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron , si me regalaran un comentario se los agradeceré mucho . sin mas que agregar me despido .

¡feliz año nuevo! , gracias otra vez por leer.

Atte:donita


End file.
